Wings of Goodbye
Wings of Goodbye(JP:Sayonara no Tsubasa) is the sixteenth opening theme for Final Frontier,and is also called "Wings of Goodbye ~ The End of Triangle".It is sung by Ranka and Sheryl,the first opening sung by both since Interstellar Eve. The bold lyrics are covered from After School Overflow. Lyrics: Japanese: Chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze Honoo wa mada moeteiru ka Furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu Omoi todokeru made shinenai Sono tsubasa wa Valkyria Kizutsuita senshi no mae Valkyria Maioriru gensou no koibito Sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru Valkyria Unmei ni somuite mo Valkyria Namida ni hikisakarete mo Valkyria Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai Aishiteru Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru Valkyria Sayonara no Tsubasa Hitomi wa ima nani wo mezasu Sono kuchibiru dare wo yo bu no Deaeru koto shinjite utai tsuzuketa Subete tsugunau made sasageru made Sono tsubasa wa Valkyria Kuzuoreta senshi no mae Valkyria Maioriru gensou no koibito Sora no ao ni Anata ga tokete shimawanai you ni Valkyria Ryoute de hiroi ageta Valkyria Tsugi hagi no kanashimi ga shinjitsu Kono haikyo ni hokori sodatsu tane nigirishime higashi e Itooshikute itooshikute sumiwataru yo Valkyria Sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru Valkyria (Kakenuketeiku aoi Toki no arashi ga hoho wo tataku yo Zutto aishiteru aishiteru) Iki wo haite ima erabi ni yukou mirai Valkyria Watashi wa kaze ni deai Valkyria Itsuka kaze wo miokuru Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai Ikiteiru Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru Valkyria Sayonara no Tsubasa English: The wind that shakes the horizon Is the blaze burning? Shivering, I stand at the entrance to the world Until my feelings are delivered, I can't die Those wings are Valkyria Before the wounded soldier, Valkyria Lover of swooping illusions Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit Valkyria Even if I disobey fate, Valkyria Even if torn away from tears, Valkyria Before daybreak, there is no life that won't glitter I love you Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky Valkyria: wings of goodbye Right now, my eye isn't focused on anything Who do those lips call? Believing in things I happened to come across, I kept singing Until I make up for everything, until I offer everything... Those wings are Valkyria Before the fallen soldier, Valkyria Lover of swooping illusions The blue of the sky-- So you won't melt into it, Valkyria Picked up with both hands, Valkyria The cobbled-together sadness is reality In these ruins, I grasp the seed that grows into pride and head east Beloved, beloved, let me be clear Valkyria Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit Valkyria (Blue runs up and passes me from behind The storm of time strikes my cheeks Always, I love you, I love you) Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice Valkyria I rendezvous with the wind, Valkyria Someday I'll bid it farewell, Valkyria Before daybreak, there is no life that won't glitter I'm alive Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky Valkyria: wings of goodbye